The invention relates to improvements in garments such as trousers, field jackets, coats, raincoats, sports shirts, etc., all preferably of the sporting garment type. Such garments in general are well known, and sport garments or informal garments are of increasing popularity. It is known to use wallets or clutch bags for carrying a sport garment when it is not being actually worn, but then when a person decides to put the garment on (such as a jacket or a raincoat over other clothing) it is necessary to continue to carry the empty wallet or clutch bag until the garment is taken off and put back into the carrying container. This is frequently inconvenient and occupies one of the hands of the person.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a garment which forms its own carrying case or wallet for conveniently carrying the garment when it is not being worn, eliminating the need for carrying an empty wallet or carrying case while the garment is being worn.
Another object is the provision of such a garment having pockets which can be used for carrying other articles, so formed that the pockets are accessible for easy introduction or removal of other articles while the garment is in the folded or wallet condition, as well as when the garment is being worn.